Their Highland Games
by chele20035
Summary: After a long work week, Katniss curls up with a new books and cheese buns. Submitted for day three of prompts of panem over on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Their Highland Games

She was at home again on a Saturday night. Her roommate Johanna was out with Brue and Prim was working the night shift again. Katniss had the thought that she needed to talk to her about that. She was starting to get as bad as their mom. But she knew that this was the residency track that she had chosen to be a surgeon.

Katniss was bored. She would never admit it to anyone, especially Jo, who would laugh at her for not going out with her and Brue. But they had finally gotten together, after dancing around each other for almost a year, and she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. So she went in search of something to read and something sweet to eat.

Wandering into Prim's room, she walked over to her bookshelf. Looking past the 3 rows of medical and surgical books, she found the bottom shelf of Prim's paper backs. Checking the titles, she spied a new one that she hadn't seen before. 'Their Highland Games'. Picking it up and reading the back cover; clans fighting, boy helping a girl and then she later saves his life… happily ever after. Oh well. She didn't have much of a choice, after looking at a computer screen all week; she didn't feel like watching TV or even reading some of her favorite fanfiction. So she was going to do it the old fashioned way tonight, a book and cheese buns from Mellark's bakery.

She started off reading on the couch. Once she got to the part where the little girl got lost in the woods, she had moved to the bedroom. Then when she got to the part about the battle, she didn't think she was that tired, but before the battle ended, she was asleep.

Taking a deep breath she sat up in her bed. Looking around she realized that she wasn't in her modern apartment anymore. She wasn't in her favorite pj's anymore. She couldn't hear the local radio station playing anymore; in fact she wasn't a grown woman anymore. Looking at her hands, she was shocked at how small they looked.

With a gasp she jumped up. Looking down she saw the she was wearing a long white gown. Remembering a college class that she took a long time ago, she guessed that it was a chemise. Running her hands down her body, she was Surprised when she didn't feel her adult breasts anymore, she pulled the top of it open and looked down the front of her chemise. Seeing that her chest was one again the size that it was when she was 12 years old, she groaned. She knew this was a dream, but having to go through puberty again? That was a nightmare.

Feeling a chill in the cold cottage, she looked around for something that will be much warmer, since the fire in the place was out. As she turned she noticed the bed that she was just in. She notices a good sized lump under the tartan covering the bed. Seeing the tartan, she knows that it had belonged to her father. Even in a dream, and remembering the book, she felt the grief that she hoped she would never feel again. The grief she had felt when her own father died.

Easing back the covers, she sighs when she sees a familiar tuff of blonde hair. Well if she is going to be dreaming, Prim may as well be here too. Maybe she will finally get some rest. Spying what must be her dress on the end of the bed; she picked it up and is amazed that somehow she knows how to put it on correctly.

Thinking back to the book, she remembers that this story spoke to her cause it so closely mirrored her own life. Feeling the familiar hunger, she knew that this character was hungry as a child as she had been. And like her mother, this girl's mother was going through a deep grief after her husband was killed. Her father had been killed in a horrible wreck; this girl's had been in a fight with the neighboring clan. So she knew that this mother was still sitting in the rocking chair in the dark corner asleep, waiting for one of the girls to wake her up for breakfast. Looking around the cottage for something to start a fire with, she was grateful that she found some kindling and was once again amazed when she could start a fire with the flint that was lying beside the fireplace.

Before she even looked around, she knew that she wouldn't find anything for them to eat. Closing her eyes, she let the memories of the girl in the book come into her head. As if remembering, she knew that there were both goats and sheep outside. Taking care of them was Prim's job. Hers was to go into the woods and hunt and gather plants that they might be able to sell in the village. Since it was still dark, and it had been raining, she put her shoes on under her dress. Though compared to modern shoes, these were just pieces of leather tied on. It was cold outside, and she knew that if she was going to be hunting rabbits in the early morning dew, she wanted something on her feet. Spying her bow and the quiver of arrows beside the door, she gave a big smile. Now she knows she will be ok.

As she recognized the familiar path that was tucked away in her new memories, these woods she realized were familiar to her as her old woods back home. Creeping quietly so she could still hunt while she walked to her destination, she looked up to see that it was almost dawn. She knew that her companion was on his way. She stopped behind a tree so she could see if he was how she pictured him in the book, she is surprised when she sees that it is a younger version of Peeta Mellark. She hasn't seen this version of Peeta since they were in the 6th grade together so long ago. Chuckling to herself, of course it would be Peeta. She did fall asleep eating his cheese buns.

"My lady? Are you here? Katniss?"

Stepping out from behind the tree and startling him in the process, "Here I am. What are you doing?"

Blushing as he stepped closer to her, he reached for her hands. Letting him hold them as if he needed to check to see if she was real she looked into his eyes. 'Were Peeta's eyes really this blue in real life? I wish someone would look at me the way he is looking at this girl.' Then as she gazed back into his eyes, the girl's memories came back. Memories of how hungry they were after the battle. A lot of the fighting men from her clan had been killed or badly injured. There were many hungry in the village. Taking her father's bow, though she was too weak to actually pull it, she had gone into the woods to find anything they could eat. Too weak to go any further, she had sunk to sit under a pine tree. She heard steps coming towards her in the woods and not knowing if the enemy clan was coming to finish them off, she tried to hide herself. Seeing the enemy clan's plaid, she closed her eyes in fear, hoping that if they were going to run their sword through her, she didn't want to see it happening. But instead she smelled the most delicious smell she had ever smelled. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by a blonde haired blue eyed boy. Yes he was dressed in the dreaded plaid, but the smell of the bread coming from him was more than enough to make up for it.

"Have you come to kill me?" she asks.

Looking around to make sure no one else can see them, he says, "On no my lady. We had some extra bread and I was told by my Mags to take it to your village and to leave it by the gates. She had heard that there were some hungry families. Are you one of them?"

Closing her eyes through the hunger, she gives a nod, "Aye. My Pa was killed a month ago in the fight."

Helping her up, he holds on to her arms until she can steady herself. "Are you alright?"

Looking into his eyes, is Peeta's eyes really that blue at home? She needs to go look tomorrow at the bakery. She nods. "Aye, I think I can make it home."

Pushing the basket into her arms, he turns to walk part of the way with her. "You can't come with me." She says in a panic, "They will kidnap you if they catch you."

"Are you sure? I can go a little further with you…"

Cutting him off, she knew that he would walk her all the way home if she permitted it. "You saved us with this bread. I would hate for harm to come you to if you come I with me. Do tell me your name so that I may ask for the Lord to bless you."

Blushing once again and looking down at their feet, "My name is Peeta of the clan Mellark. My father is the chief and I am learning weapons with his men. But my nurse maid Mags baked all this extra bread for your village. I was the only lad she asked to help her. So I came wondering in the woods to find someone. I am glad that I found you."

Swaying on her feet, she feels brave and throws her arms around him. "I am glad that you found me too." giving him a squeeze she pulls back to look at him.

Coming back to the present, he answers her, "Looking for you as usual my lady. I missed our meeting yesterday and I hurried to meet you today. Pa needed me early in the morn to go work with his men."

Turning her face so he wouldn't see the disappointment, as the memories came back to her from the day before; she remembered that she had waited until the sun was high in the sky before she ventured home. Saying in a small voice, "I waited for you. It was almost noon and you still hadn't come." turning back to him, she slaps his arm. "I was so worried about you!"

"I am sorry Katniss! I tried to sneak away without Pa knowing. He is starting to watch me more. I might have to only meet you on certain days from now on. I will of course still bring you bread…"

Throwing her arms around him, she said, "Oh Peeta. It's ok. I was just worried that's all. "Pulling back and looking into his eyes again, "Let's go find some rabbits for our stew tonight, ok?"

As Katniss dreamed it was like the dream it fast forwarded through the next couple of years. Or what would be the second or even third chapter in the book. She saw the girl grow up into a young woman who was the prettiest in the clan. And since she was approaching 18, it was time for a marriage to be arranged. Young men and their fathers were coming by and talking to her uncle Haymitch about a bride price. He of course knew about her stubbornness so he knew that ultimately she was going to choose her own husband. They just had to wait for her to tell them that she had chosen. Unknown to all of them, she had made her choice. It was her boy with the bread whom she was still meeting at least twice a week. His father was still the chief, but he had 3 sons who he had to decide to pass down the chieftain position to.

Peeta had grown into a wonderful young man. She could sit and listen to him all day while he told her the old stories that Mags had taught him. And he was always bringing her the things that Mags had made for him to give her. Everything from cheese buns to new fish hooks. For a long time ago, he had told Mags that he was meeting her. So since she considered him one of her own, his own ma died while she was giving birth to him, she did everything to help him. Including hiding Katniss from his father.

Peeta just that evening had heard his father's men talking about coming across men from the Abernathy clan. There was no blood shed, but heated words were exchanged. Peeta had asked a couple of people including Mags about why there was so much hatred between them. For he would love nothing better than to be able to pay the bride price for Katniss so she could truly be his for the rest of their lives and to settle this feud once and for all. Mags said that it was over a lass from the Mellark clan being killed by the Abernathy men when she was younger, she wasn't entirely sure that was the answer. It could have been the other way around, for it happened when she was very young herself.

But Peeta could hear the anger in their voices, but he had no idea on how to diffuse the mood. So he went in search of his dad. Finding him while he was going for a walk with his old dog, a terrier mix named Beau, he quickly caught up to him.

"Pa, can I have a word?"

Smiling at his youngest, "Anything for you my boy." Pulling him close, he hugs his son. This is a little ritual they do when no one else is around.

"Did you hear what happened with the men yesterday? They saw some of the Abernathy clan and had words."

Sighing his pa nods. "Aye I did hear it. I'll talk to them about it. After that last fight a couple of years ago, I don't want the men to cause any more trouble. I wish there was a way to negotiate peace."

After hearing that, Peeta knows what he must do. There has to be a way for them to negotiate a peace deal and have Katniss as his wife. Turning to his Pa, he says, "I'll have to be thinking about that one."

But alas Peeta didn't get a chance to talk to Katniss or anyone about a deal. For that night, after hearing the insults the Mellark men had said to the Abernathy men, the Abernathy men decided to attack the fighting men at dawn. Peeta was actually on his way to meet Katniss when he realized what was happening, he turned his horse around so he could warn his Pa. But as soon as he did, he said the red and green plaid of the Abernathy's and then a flash of a sword. The sword cut his thigh so deep, that he didn't even feel the pain. Pulling his own tartan down to hold it on his wound, and pulling his own sword from its sheath in his saddle, he turns towards the woods where he knows Katniss waits for him. Urging his horse to go faster, he leans down to put his head on its mane.

The horse followed the familiar path, for he comes this way to receive the sweet apples from his mistress a couple times a week. Feeling his master, go limp, he tries to avoid the smell of blood in his nostrils. Seeing his mistress waiting for them, he starts to trot a little faster. She steps forwards speaking to him with her calming voice that he knows too well, and feels himself start to calm down. Grabbing his bridle, he lets her lead him so she can tie his reigns to the tree.

Looking up to where Peeta sits in the saddle, she notices two things. One that he is asleep while riding and the smell of blood. That is when she looks down and sees his blood dripping onto the forest floor. Reaching out to steady him, and trying not to panic, she gently shakes him. "Peeta. Peeta. Can you wake up?"

Turning his head so that he is eye to eye with her, he says, "Have you come to finish me off sweetheart?"


	2. Chapter 2

Their highland games part 2…

"Have you come to finish me off sweetheart?" he smirked as his eyes fluttered shut.

As she fought the panic rising in her stomach, she followed the path of the blood. She covered her nose with her sleeve to fight the blood and the nausea. She reached out to move his kilt; she gasped as the saw the gash on his lower thigh. There was blood everywhere, and he was still bleeding.

'Ok, think Katniss. What would Prim do?' she thought back to when she took that Red Cross course back in college. She knew that somehow she needed to stop the bleeding. As she stood there she noticed Peeta's belt that held up his kilt. That's it! She needed to put a tourniquet on him. And maybe if she hurried to fetch Prim, she could help her sew him up or something.

Katniss reached out to steady Peeta again on his horse, Angus. She needed to take him to their cave that they had found when they were much younger. It was a safe place where they had both escaped to when they were younger to keep on meeting each other. They had hidden some dried food there and old tartans that others in their clans had decided were too old to use anymore. Since their cave was a short distance from their meeting spot, she quickly led them there.

When she arrived, she tied Angus's reins to the tree that grew beside the cave. She shook him gently, "Peeta. Peeta honey, I need you to help me. Can you wake up and get into the cave? Please wake up. You are scaring me."

With heavy eyes, he opened them to look at her. As he tried to get up, the darkness tried to swallow him whole again, "Katniss? What happened? Why does me leg hurt so…"

"Peeta, I need to help you. But for me to help you, you need to help me. I'm going to untie your belt and put it on your leg, then we are going to go into the cave and I'm going to go fetch Prim. She can help you more than I can right now."

Katniss helped him up enough so she could reach his belt. The blood on what was his clean white shirt was enough to scare her again. She realized that time was not one Peeta's side. She needed to get the bleeding stopped now. She pulled harshly on his belt. When he wobbled in his saddle, she muttered an apology, and slowed down what she was doing. When she had gotten it loose, she moved his kilt aside. She moved it so she would keep him covered; she saw that the cut was indeed right in the middle of his thigh. So she knew that she needed to apply the tourniquet above there, but needed to be careful of the femoral artery. She impressed herself with the knowledge; she guessed that she was paying more attention to Prim that she had thought.

Once she had it tied, she noticed that the blood had just about stopped. Then she reached under her own dress, grabbed ahold of her petticoats and she tore a big piece. After she folded it several times, she placed it on the cut and applied pressure. Breathing a sigh of relief, she noticed that Peeta had laid back down on Angus and closed his eyes. "Peeta, are you asleep again? My love, I need you to stay with me. We need to go down to the creek so I can wash the blood off. Then you can lie down. Can you help me some more? Please?"

With his eyes still closed, he gave a small nod. But when Katniss started leading Angus to the creek, the pain shot up his body and he couldn't hold on any longer. It wasn't until Katniss gently shook him again to get down off of Angus, did he remember what happened. He sat up and saw black, and waited for things to come into focus again. He sees his love with a very worried look on her face. "Katniss, what happened? Why is my leg all wet?

"Peeta, you have been hurt. I need you to get down and let me help you into the cave. And then I need to go fetch Prim. Are you ready?"

He took a deep breath and tried to gently swing his leg over. Instead he ended up getting tangled up in the reins, his unbound kilt and reigns. Katniss reached out to catch him. Instead he landed on top of her. He gritted his teeth and fought against the pain.

Katniss realized that Peeta was losing consciousness again. "Peeta stay with me."

"Always." He whispered against her neck where his lips seemed to have landed.

"Don't leave me. I need you make sure that you are alright. Come on now. Let's get you into the cave."

Somehow Katniss managed to get Peeta into the cave. Thankful that they had made the cave their safe place, she lowered him onto the make shift bed they had towards the back. When she had laid him down, she moved to light the lantern they had stored in there many years ago.

She moved back to the bed where Peeta was once again passed out from the pain, she moved his kilt so she could see how bad the wound really was. She noticed that the bleeding had stopped and was trying to clot, but there was just so much. Katniss also realized that she needed to get it closed up. When she heard Peeta's breathing change, she looked up to see that he was watching her.

"It's really bad isn't it?" he softly said.

As she looked away from his gaze, she looked again at the wound, "No, it's not bad at all. I've seen Prim handle worst. Remember when I told you about Thom from our clan getting gored by that wild boar? Well Prim took care of him, and he doesn't even limp now. I just have to go fetch her…"

As he reached for her, Peeta says, "Don't leave me. Please Katniss. Don't leave me. My clan might be looking for me and if they see you, they might hurt you after they realized that you had on the tartan from your clan. Just stay here. I'll be ok. Promise me."

"Peeta don't ask me not to go to try to help you." She reached up to hold his cheek, "You are my heart. I cannot leave you for anything. But I can't help you anymore. We need some help. And that help is going to be Prim. You know that she won't say anything. And I can get back to my cottage through the woods."

"Katniss, if anything happened to you, I couldn't live anymore…"

"Peeta! So you ask me to let you die? Have you not heard anything I have already said? You daft man!" she stood up and paced around the cave, then walked towards the entrance. She loved him so much, but he was the one person who could make her the maddest the quickest, especially when he acted like this. She turned to look at him again from across the cave, "You are my heart. If something was to happen to you, I couldn't survive. I would die here with you."

"Katniss, my love…"

After she walked back across the cave, she stopped to where she was standing beside him. He reached out to pull on her skirts, and scooted over so she could sit next to him on the bed. After she sat, he pulled her until she lay across his chest, with her head over his heart. He lifted his finger to her chin and pushed her head up until her eyes met his. "I am your man. Right?"

"Yes Peeta. You know that you are. There is no one else but you."

"Then please listen to me. Don't go. Stay here with me. If something happened to you…"

She thought she had seen berries outside the cave. Sitting up and soothing his tartan, she said, "Yes Peeta, you rest now."

He took a deep breath, and as he closed his eyes, she could see him relaxing. She slowly got up and walked over to where they had some old bowls that Mags had carved so long ago. She picked a small one and started for the entrance of the cave. She looked back to see that he still had his eyes closed. Once she stepped outside, she knew what she needed to do.

She walked to the berries and knew that they were the sleep berries she needed. Yes, they did look really tasty. But unless you knew what they were, you would never know that they were sleep berries. If someone ate one or two, they would just simply yawn more. If they ate a whole handful, they would sleep for at least a long afternoon.

She knew that he would probably be upset when he woke up. But if his leg was all better, then she figured he couldn't he angry for long. And then they could figure out how to stop all this fighting. She had gathered about a cup of berries. Then she walked over to the stream and put some water in the bowl too. Too bad she didn't have a goat. Goat's milk and the berries would almost be like a smoothie. But she did have a bit of honey in the cave.

When she walked back into the cave, she saw that he hadn't moved. Once she had the berries and the honey mixed together, she went to the bed and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. She sat down the bowl, and she gently shook him awake again.

"Peeta, lets awake up. I need to get you more comfortable."

"I'm ok. Come here and let me hold you." He said as he pulled on her arm.

"Let's get you more comfortable. Can you lift your hips?" As he lifted up his hips, she pulled a little too harshly on the tartan. He fell back onto the bed in a huff, and she proceeded to uncover him completely. She blushed as she looked away quickly but not before she saw his manhood. She grabbed a towel on the shelf behind him and dropped it on his lap. As she stood up, she gathered his tartan, so she could straighten it up, so he could use it as a blanket.

Having noticed her blush, "Katniss we are in love, remember? You can look at me anytime you want to." Peeta teased her.

After she glared at him, she arranged the tartan and noticed his wound again. It still seeped blood. She then reached for her petticoat again and ripped an even bigger piece this time. She knew needed to hurry to fetch Prim. She looked at the tourniquet. She couldn't tell if it was alright. So she put the make-shift bandage on top of the wound. And then she turned to get the bowl of berries.

"Peeta did you eat breakfast this morning?"

He looked at her through heavy lids. "I don't think so. Is it bad that I don't know if I did or not?"

She stirred the mixture, "No, it's not. It's not even noon, and you have had a busy day. Here eat this. I'll go hunt for something here in a minute."

As Peeta reached for the bowl, and she pulled it close to her, "Let me." She whispered. She offered him the spoon and he ate it. And even hummed in appreciation. As she offered him another bite, she wondered how she had never noticed his eyelashes before. She was hypnotized by his eyes. His eyelashes perfectly framed those eyes that even in her dream, saw her heart. Saw it like no other had before.

Eating another bite, he said, "This is so good. Have you made this for me before?"

"Yes. We have had this as a snack before."

Fighting a yawn, "I thought it tasted familiar. Where did you say you picked these berries?"

"I told you, on the other side of the cave. By the creek."

"Are you sure? These taste like the berries that Mags gave me that last time I couldn't sleep…" he said as he realized that she had given him sleep berries. He tried to sit up so he could spit them out, but she pushed down on his chest so he, in his weakened state, couldn't get up.

"Katniss what are you thinking? Why did you give me sleep berries? You cannot go to get Prim!" he said as he struggled against her weight. She didn't weigh much, but right now, she was the heaviest thing he ever tried to lift in his weakened state.

She turned her head so she could look into his eyes again. Seeing the hurt there hurt her more than she thought possible. Tilting her head so she could kiss him, instead of meeting her lips like he usually did, he turned his head away from her. He was mad about the berries. She straightened up and stirred the berries again as she looked down at them. There was a bite left. "Do you want the last bite?"

"How can you even think that all this is ok? Look at me Katniss!"

"I can't Peeta. I can't imagine life without you." She looked at him with sad eyes, "Would you rather you die and I stay here? Where you go, I want to go too. I can't save you. But I know someone who can." Scooting to where she could lie down beside him, she moves his arm to where it is holding her and she curled up into his side. It was as if his body was on automatic as he adjusted himself to her. They had only been brave enough to do this a couple of times before. It was Peeta's idea to make the bed after she had been out hunting and got caught in a snowstorm and was stuck in the cave for a couple of days just last year. He had made it to her on the second day and then she was able to make it home on the third day.

She laid there until she felt his body relax. Then she slowly eased herself up and looked at his face. Her almost 30 year old self was amazed at this boy in her dreams. Was this the same Peeta that she went to school with? Was this the same Peeta who she bought cheese buns from every week? Well she needed to go find prim and fast. She lifted up the bandage she had placed on the wound. She knew that she had to loosen the tourniquet, but she knew she needed to close it up first. Prim would know.

She led Angus quietly through the woods, as she made her way to her cottage. Katniss listened for any sounds of fighting that might still be going on. When she heard the gentle silence of her woods, she lifted herself up into the saddle. She hoped and prayed that she wasn't too late.

Katniss saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and before she could raise her bow, she felt a knife graze her forehead. Managing to keep her seat on Angus, she leans forward into his neck. She looked to where she saw movement and saw a girl standing there. She guided Angus around in a wide circle so she could get a better look at her, but before she could, she heard another knife go by her ear.

She knew that her and prim would have to come back this way to get back to Peeta, she spied a thicket of bushes off to her side. She led Angus toward them, she readied her bow. She notched an arrow, and looked to where the girl had been. She didn't see she turned in her saddle she was suddenly knocked to the ground, unable to breathe. When her sight came back into focus, she was met by the girl sitting on top of her chest with a knife to her throat.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

As she struggled for breath, she panted. "Who?"

"Chieftain Mellark's son. I know you know where he is. I have seen you with him in these very woods."

Katniss struggled against the girl's weight. She fought to take a deep breath, but managed, "I would never tell you where he is. Get off of me!"

She started to press the knife into her throat when all of a sudden she could breathe again. As Katniss looked up, she saw one of her uncle Haymitch's fighting men, Thresh. While she laid there and caught her breath, she could hear them as they fought. Then silence.

Thresh offered his hand to Katniss. She gladly took it and he helped her up. "Thresh, I am so glad to see you. What happened?"

He then began to tell her that the men had started fighting. He wasn't even sure how it started, but he was dragged into the battle as well. When she asked how many were dead, he couldn't tell her. He was like her… just trying to get back to their village without meeting anyone else.

"Who is the girl?"

Thresh admitted, "She has on Mellark colors, but I have never seen her around."

"Is she dead?"

Thresh nodded solemnly. "I didn't want to. But I didn't want her to kill you."

"It will be ok. Let's just go. Let's just go home and make sure Prim and Rue are ok."

"Yes, let's go then."

Katniss lifted herself back onto Angus, and raced for home.

Once she had filled Prim in on what had happened, gathered some supplies and they were quickly on their way back to the cave. Satisfied that she hadn't seen anyone else out in the woods she was able to go directly to the cave.

She rushed in first with Prim following close behind. Without a word, Prim went straight to work. She checked his breathing, and then loosened the tourniquet. Satisfied when she saw the blood as it flowed, she opened her bag and grabbed medicines, a needle and heavy thread. Katniss felt her stomach drop and quickly sat by Peeta's head. She ran her fingers through his hair and started singing softly to him. After singing all the songs that she knew, Prim surprised her when she announced, "He's sewed up. That's all we can do for now. How many of the sleep berries do you think you fed him before he realized what he was eating?"

"It was almost a whole bowl full? There was a bite left when he made the connection."

"Oh good. That should keep him out until at least tomorrow morning. I can stay until then, and to make sure his fever is gone…"

"He's running a fever?"

Prim looked at the worried look on her sister's face. "He'll be alright once we break his fever." She reached out to her and gave her a hug to comfort her. "I have done everything I can do right now but to make him a willow bark tea. I'm going to make a fire, and heat some water." She said as she walked over to their little kitchen area. "You need to go and get some meat so I can make a broth for him to drink and supper for us."

"You are right Prim. There is dry wood in the back of the cave. And there are flints on the shelf there. I'll be right back…"

"Katniss just go. The quicker you go, the quicker you can get back."

Katniss was able to get a couple of squirrels and even a rabbit. As she walked back to the cave, she also got some water and some more sleep berries. That way if Peeta was in a lot of pain, he could have some more berries.

The next couple of days went by slowly. Prim continued taking care of Peeta, Katniss was doing her job of keeping them fed. Sometime on the second day, Peeta's fever broke. And he was able to wake up enough to talk for a bit and to eat the broth Prim had waiting for him. On the third day, Peeta was able to wake completely. He was able to eat some of the rabbit stew prim had made. And Prim was satisfied that his wound was no longer seeping fluid. She had confirmed to the both of them that it was healing up. After they coaxed him, Peeta was able to stand on his feet. He was too dizzy to stay that way very long. Still too weak to go home, Katniss didn't want to leave either.

When it was the fourth day, they heard the familiar mockingjay whistle outside the cave. The sound that Katniss and Prim, along with their friend Rue used when they were in the woods to find one another.

"Prim stay here with Peeta, I'll be right back."

"Do you think it's just Rue?"

"Well I hope so. It's been almost a week and no one has found us yet."

"Katniss don't go if it's not safe." Peeta said as he struggled to get up. Katniss walked over to him to stop him from getting up.

"You can't get up yet. It's probably just our friend Rue and maybe her brother Thresh. Let me go see what is going on and I'll bring them back to the cave if it's safe." She gave him a kiss and caressed his cheek. "I'll be right back. I promise." Peeta nodded at her and sat back against the pillow.

As she walked out of the cave and into the light, she scanned the tree tops and the forest floor. She looked for the familiar tartans from her clan. She gave the whistle she had heard just minutes before. The same whistle answered her. It came from the creek.

As Katniss made her way down to the creek, she was careful to stay hidden. So when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, she gave a yelp and turned quickly to find Rue giggling at her. "Don't do that to me she scolded her friend. You scared me!"

"Oh Katniss. Where is Prim? "

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No. I've been coming into the woods everyday looking for you and Prim after I finished my chores…."

She grabbed Rue's arm, "Shhh… come with me."

Thankful that Rue trusted her enough to not ask any more questions she led her to the hidden entrance of the cave. She pulled her into the cave. Rue and Prim embraced each other with a hug. They were so busy at first that Rue didn't noticed Peeta. It wasn't until Katniss walked over to Peeta that she noticed him.

"Peeta, this is Rue. She is from our village, and is Prim's very best friend and a good friend of mine too. Rue this is Peeta."

"It's very nice to meet you rue."

"And it's very nice to meet you Peeta. Then Rue turned to look at Katniss and gave her a look that said we are going to talk about this later.

Katniss said instead, "What is going on at the village Rue?"

"Oh Katniss! Your uncle Haymitch is looking for you and prim everywhere! He is convinced that Mellark's have kidnapped you, but since he hasn't heard anything from them demanding a ransom, he is starting to think you are dead. There was a messenger yesterday who accused Haymitch of holding Peeta for ransom. That is when he sent out a search party. I'm surprised no one has found you yet. Even your mother has been out in the woods looking for you."

"I was worried that this might happen." Katniss said. Looking over at Peeta, she knew that he wasn't ready to be moved yet, even if he was riding Angus. "What shall we do then Peeta?"

Peeta knew the danger that they all were in now. Thinking quickly he said, "Prim do you think if you go back with Rue, you can stall for just a couple of more days? "

"I think so…"

"Why Peeta?" Katniss interrupted.

"Katniss, he still needs a couple of more days to get on his feet. He doesn't want to seem weak when he goes home." Prim explained for him.

"Do you think they will be ok? Katniss said as she looked at Peeta. She knew that there was another reason why he wants to send prim home.

"Well you have said yourself that it's not really that far to your cottage. Rue," he said as he looked in her direction, "did you see anyone as you traveled through the woods? Or was anyone following you?"

"I didn't hear or see anyone. I think Prim and I will be alright." Rue replies.

"Alright then." Katniss agreed.

After she helped Prim gather up her supplies, she bid the girls goodbye. She promised to get word to them if she was going to be gone longer than 2 days. She breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone. She always enjoys spending time with her sister, but 4 days in a cave was getting old. Besides, after seeing Peeta hurt, she knew that she loved him. She loved him before all this, but now it felt even more real. And that one day, somehow, they will be able to be together.

"Come here my love." She heard him say.

Turning to give him a smile, she heard him as he whispered softly, "It's like I'm seeing the sun come out after the rain."

Before she caught herself, she giggled. Sitting on the bed beside him, she reached and rubbed his cheek. "What did you say?"

"I said what?"

"Peeta you said something when I turned to look at you. What was it?"

"I said that out loud? I wasn't supposed to." She giggled and swatted at him. Wait, when did she ever giggle? It seemed after she realized that she really did love him she became giggly. He captured her hands and pulled her over to where she was resting on his chest again. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could capture her lips in a kiss. She opened her mouth and welcomed him. Oh, it had been too long since he had kissed her like this. She missed his kisses, she missed his touches, but most of all she missed him holding her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"We can't be doing this just yet. Your leg is still not healed completely."

"It's healed enough for me to kiss you. It's healed enough for me to touch you…"

"Well if it's that healed, then let's get you cleaned up. Wouldn't you like to wash up first? And then I'll fix us something to eat?"

"Fine my lady. Fetch me my water so that I may clean myself up for my love. Fetch me my clean clothes, for her patience is not long and she will only wait for me for a little while."

She tapped him on the nose, stood up and gave him a curtsy and a smirk, "Yes my lord. Shall I fetch you your slippers and your pipe while I am at it?"

Throwing one of the small blankets at her, he laughed his deep belly laugh at her. Oh, how she missed that sound in her life since he had been sick. She leaned over him again, ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss. She realized how much she wanted him.

"Go woman! I am dirty and hungry and my lady waits for no one!"

After Katniss had brought some water back to the cave, she heated it over the fire so it would be at least a little warm. While it heated, she reheated the rabbit stew left over from the night before. Once the water was warm enough, she went to Peeta with the intention of helping him.

He still had his shirt off; it had been much easier to tend to him with it off. She also knew that underneath his tartan, he was naked. She placed the rag in the water that they had been using to wash him, and she looked up as he smirked.

"You intend to wash me my lady?"

She gave him a scowl and squeezed the water out of the rag. When she ran it over his arm, he lifted her onto his lap. As he pulled her forward into a kiss, she decided to give in this time. He felt too good and it's been too long since someone has held her like this, too long since someone has wanted her like this.

He started to kiss her ear and she whispered into his, "Are you sure your leg…"

He leaned back to look into her eyes, "I'm tired of hearing about my leg. Right now, I want to kiss you. And if you will allow it, to finally make you mine." He growled at her. He didn't give her a change, just kissed her again. Those kiss that make her swoon. Those kisses that make her forget who she is. Those kisses who made her wish that she will never wake up. He shifted so that is on her back next to him. He took a moment to look into her eyes and she felt like he was trying to memorize her soul.

"I'll allow it." She whispered.

He smiled a smile that she has never seen before, he kissed her again. Before, his kisses were that of a hungry man, but now, they were the kisses of a man who was eating a delectable dessert and wanted to enjoy every bite. His hands loosed her ties that held the front of her dress closed. He broke contact only long enough to ease her arms out, as he touched her again. Pulling down her chemise, so he could finally see her breasts, he let out a moan. Meeting his eyes, she starts to cover up. But instead he stops her with a simple request, "Please. I have waited for so long to touch you, to kiss you."

It amazed her how those simple words made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world….

"Katniss wake up."

She pulled him to her so she could kiss him again; she decided that she would never tire of his kisses…

"Katniss. You said to make sure you were awake by 9 today. Wake up sis!"

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was once again in her bed, in her apartment, in her old clothes that she slept in. seeing prim standing in the doorway she gave her a smirk. "That must have been some dream. I haven't heard you talk that much while you were asleep in a long time. I guess paperbacks and cheese buns don't mix well."

"Well actually that was a very good dream." Smiling a bright smile at Prim, she said, "I think they do mix."

"Well sister dear, I am going to bed. It was a very long night. Jo and Brue are in the living room. I think they are going somewhere."

"This early? On a Sunday?"

"Yea go ask them. I think it's a family thing for Brue? Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Prim." As Katniss was lying there, she knew what she had to do. Jumping up and runs into the bathroom. Brushing her hair and her teeth, then she runs back into her room to change clothes. She thinks the bakery is open this early on a Sunday. Grabbing a hoodie and some jeans, she slides on her shoes and grabs her purse. Walking out into the living room, she is amazed at the sight before her. There is Brue in a kilt! Complete with the starched with shirt and a simple jacket to go over it. He is wearing what she now thinks of is her plaid. Looking to Johanna, she sees her wearing what she wore in her dream; a simple white shirt, with a plaid skirt and what looks like a little black vest.

Looking at them in confusion, "what is going on?"

Laughing at her confused look, Brue says, "It's a family get together. However the cousins from Scotland have come over so we have to dress in the family colors."

"Yea well don't get used to it. I don't get dressed up like this for just anyone, "Jo smirks. Seeing Katniss dressed and ready to go somewhere, she remarks, "and where are you off to this early on a Sunday?"

"I was just going to run down to the bakery…"

"Oh they are closed on Sundays" Brue cuts in. "Peeta says it's his only day to rest and to run errands. He still lives above the bakery you know. Has been since his parents moved to Florida to retire."

Setting down her purse, "Well I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow for cheese buns then."

"Hey Brue," Jo asks. "Can Katniss come with us? I know she doesn't have a dress…"

"Oh no, Jo. You go ahead. I need to run some errands myself and get ready for another exciting work week. You go ahead."

"Katniss if you want to go it will be alright. Grandpa won't care." Brue says.

"No, no. this is your day together. Go and enjoy it!"

Once she knew they had pulled out of the parking lot, she grabs her purse and went out to her car. Now that she knew the bakery was closed, she was going to drive by anyway. She just needs to see him. To know that he was ok.

As she drove by the bakery, she sees Peeta walking out to put some trash in the dumpster. Seeing that he was alright and up walking without a problem, she eases her car to a stop on the street. Before she realizes it, Peeta had approached her car.

Rolling down her window, she said, "Hi Peeta." and then for once, since he was so close, she allows herself to look, to look into those eyes that she had dreamed about all night long.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" Peeta asks.

Remembering how she told him just in her dream that she loved him and needed him, she was so happy to see him and wants him. She wants to finish what they had started in her dream. Were his lips really that soft? Would his hands really feel that way against her skin? Would his hands really make her feel the way dream Peeta's did?

Deciding that it was time to figure all of this out for herself, "I thought the bakery was open today. I was hoping for some cheese buns."

Peeta was saying something, but she didn't really hear him. She was too busy looking into his eyes. And damn she was in trouble. They really are that blue.


End file.
